The Old Man in the Attic
Howard’s Grandpappy Doo comes round to Great Auntie Beatrix’s House for a surprise visit. Rufus and Howard play the board game Therapy, while Grandpappy Doo prepares for his BBC 1 interview with Mr Fluck on Fluck Talk. In an extra post Binchleaf section Uncle Dennis Quaid tells of how he used his teleportation device to accidentally turn himself into the Quaidybird. Characters Plot *Rufus *Howard *Grandpappy Doo *Mr Fluck *Johnny Doo – archive recording *Uncle Dennis Quaid *The Quaidybird Mentioned *Uncle Tobias, accidentally sewed himself to a bear *Fredermick McKenzie - Grandpappy Doo uses his old room *Beryl – The name of Fluck’s second wife (She didn’t have a penis) *Billy the assistant – Stole Grandpappy Doo’s song ‘Lovely Lady Nan’ *Delilah, Johnny's wife. Sketches *Fred Rubbish *Ivor Punn Chats *Therapy – Shower Time – Mint Sauce *Therapy – Another Life – Pole Position *Therapy – Woman at bar - Avoid Gaze *Therapy – Holiday – Boob Carousel *Therapy – Sleep Sketches *Rubbish Pun **Fred – It got toad **Ivor – William Shatner *Netherlands Death Sketch (Rubbish Punn) *Grett Binchleaf Trailer, Jeffany killed by a piano. *The Quaidybird Running Gags Crisps – 0 Dead Dogs -0 Chicken Noise -0 Rooms * The attic / Uncle Mick's Room * The Shed - Rufus's temporary room Devices * Teleporter -used to make the Quaidibird Others *Bumming **Rufus says he’s not interested in Fluck’s offer of bumming **Mr Fluck’s “I Like Bumming” sting Stings and Songs *La La La – I Like Bumming (Mr Fluck Sting) *Rubbish Pun **Alternate “Grim reaper and a dead nan” version as outro to the Netherlands Death sketch **Alternate "Dennis Quaid and he's drinking rum" version for the post Binchleaf Quaidybird Sketch. *Grandpappy Doo Songs **Bad Sammich - about difficult time in his life **Nasty Pasty - tribute to Pricess Diana **Not Nice Choc Ice - for release of his biopic **Unlikeable Pineapple - The first pinapple grown in England given to King Charles II in 1675 **Lovely Lady Nan - stolen by his assistant *Therapy sting (x6) *Time Machine – Blues Guitar version by Grandpappy Doo Trivia Howard answers Rufus’s door Rufus is taking his go at Therapy. The Poetry sting in S2E2 The Intruder in the House was the first one to be written, despite not featuring until the next series. This is the only episode that doesnt have a film poster, it has a choose your own adventure book cover instead. The background of the book is from Attic from Great Autnie Beatrix's House on the website Fluck arrives to interview Grandpappy doo, and then immidiatly and edited advert of the interview appears on TV. Fluck must have sent the interview back to the studio using the Time Fridge. In the Fluck talk interview, Fluck asks Granpappy doo if he ripped the face off his brother, which is a reference to Fluck's old character of a face ripping murderer. Now he is just obsessed with nice things like bumming. Eric Roberts plays Grandpappy Doo in his biopic, which is a reference to the Doctor Who Film. In the Pole Position chat, Rufus seems to be aquaining perverts to the North of England. If you are offended then you are probably a stupid northerner. Links to other episodes The Therapy sting is the same tune as the Poetry sting in S2E2 The Intruder in the House Differences from original release Poster The original film poster / book cover didnt have a picture of Rufus. Therapy Boob Brush & Inanimate Objects was a therapy section that was cut due to it being not very funny and there was already lots of boobs in the episode. In the re-release they added Holiday / Boob Carousel, which was recorded long after the original therapy recording, putting the boob content back up. Rubbish Pun Netherlands Death Sketch was originally in E2 The Horse in the Bathroom. Quotes